


Lost and Found

by Leo_Lupus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Alucard | Adrian Vlad Tepes | Arikado Genya, Alpha Trevor Belmont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape, Beta Sypha Belnades, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Omega Reader, Orphan Reader, Tread Carefully, Violence, mention of sex-trafficking, s/a - Freeform, this is castlevania ok? it's not unicorns and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Lupus/pseuds/Leo_Lupus
Summary: A simple visit to the market goes awry.A Trephacard x Reader fic
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Reader, Trephacard - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: s/a, attempted rape, angst, mention of sex-trafficking, orphan!reader, murder, violence… this is Castlevania, ok? it’s not unicorns and rainbows. Read at your own risk.

Key: **_Past_ ** Present 

  
  


Sypha Belnades is many things: A Speaker Magician, a Scholar destined to kill Dracula, and a proud beta in a loving pack of two alphas and an omega. 

Nothing can scare her…

Or so she thought.

She also thought you were still trailing behind her, but the moment she turns to speak to you, curious about what you want for dinner tonight, she finds an empty space. She instantly panics, regretting pushing you to come with her to the market.

**_“I-I don’t know, Sypha,” you’d hesitated, avoiding her eyes and nervously biting your lip in that adorable way you did when you were feeling nervous or shy. “I’d rather stay here.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll be by your side at all times. I promise.”_ **

She had _promised_ you, and she _broke_ that promise. Sypha can’t find you anywhere amongst the crowd of the market as she calls out your name.

———

“Sypha? Sypha!” 

You’d drifted away to look at a vendor’s paintings, and you thought that your hand slipping away from hers was enough notice. 

You’re terrified as you look around for her, not catching even a _glimpse_ of her gorgeous blue robes or her perfect strawberry blonde hair. She’s vanished. 

“Are you okay?” you hear someone say, but you only shake your head as you quickly walk away from the voice, embarrassed at your anxiety and not wanting to draw too much attention to yourself despite the distress that’s uncontrollably radiating off of you. 

Your vision is blurred with tears as you wander around the market trying to find _any_ of your mates. The town square is a whirlwind of scents, intensifying your confusion and therefore your fear. 

You’ve never been this scared before since-

All other thoughts abandon you as soon as you recognize Trevor’s back in the crowd, and immediately race towards him, embracing him. The scent of an alpha, even if its distinctness is dulled by your surroundings, relieves you.

———

Before your relationship, Sypha was alright with her nature as a beta, even if it was rare among speakers and even rarer among magicians. 

Now, though, there are times where Sypha dreads being a beta, and this is one of them. She can’t sniff out your scent, like Trevor or Alucard can; nor can she calm those two down when they’re at each other's throats, like you can.

You’re usually the one to reassure her that there’s nothing wrong with being a beta, and that she is perfect for who she is. 

“Sypha!” Trevor yells, and he knows something’s wrong. His brave beta never flinches, even at the sound of his alpha voice, which he wasn’t even using when he called out to her. He hastens his approach, to find out what’s troubling one of his dear mates. Sypha avoids eye contact with him, but he can see tears start to form as she attempts to explain what’s happening: 

“I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-to, I thought they were r-right behind me, but when I turned around-“ The sobs overcome her, she’s wracked with guilt.

“Calm down, what happened?” he gruffly asks, and his chest _hurts_ when he sees the fear in Sypha’s eyes, fear he hoped he’d never be the cause of. 

“I lost Y/N,” Sypha shamefully admits, lowering her gaze even further as the tears continue to slip down. “I lost our omega… Our love, our-“

“You _what_?” Sypha flinches again at the tone of his voice as she continues to avoid eye contact with him. 

Trevor’s not as mad at her as he is at the situation, and he’s worried about both her and you. He doesn’t know what to focus on first, and that makes the feelings he’s experiencing even more overwhelming. 

He knows he should take care of Sypha and reassure her that everything is going to be alright, but he’s not as much of a natural at caregiving as you or even Alucard. He takes Sypha into his arms, burying her face in his chest and shushing her while he tries to come up with a plan of action. 

He knows for sure that if they don’t take action quickly, and _soon_ , it’s more likely that something bad will happen to you. 

———

“Hey, there, omega,” a man’s voice that _definitely_ isn’t Trevor’s slurs. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?” 

You leap away from him with a yelp, but he snatches your wrist. 

“Oh, no, dove, you’re not going anywhere,” he chuckles as he pulls you closer to him. He catches a whiff of your fear, nostrils flaring. His smirk widens, and you whimper. “Don’t be scared, I’ll show you a good time.” 

You try to resist, but he drags you into a nearby alley, pushing you against the wall. 

“It’d probably be easier to pin you the other way, but I wanna see the look on that pretty face of yours when I knot you, so be good, okay?” 

You scream anyways, and he strikes you. 

———

“Get away from them!” Both Trevor and Sypha hear Alucard howl from across the marketplace. The two immediately follow Alucard’s voice to a dark alley.

When they arrive, you’re bundled in Alucard’s arms as he whispers sweet nothings to you. His enemy— your assailant, they assume —is nothing but a pile of gore.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, no one’s going to touch you _ever_ again.” 

Trevor and Sypha slowly approach the two of you, but Alucard growls at the sight of them and tightens his protective embrace around you, asking the two: “What have you done?”

“It’s my fault,” Sypha admits, “I should’ve been more attentive… I shouldn’t have made them come here in the first place.”

“Well, because of your negligence, our darling, our omega… Was almost- They almost-“ Even he, an immortal, cannot bear to say it. “The most unforgivable crime was almost committed against our love. _My_ love.” 

“I know,” Sypha weeps. “I- I’m so sorry, Y/N…”

”A-Adrien, it’s not her fault,” you nearly whisper, eyes flicking to hers before she guiltily averts her gaze. “I wandered off, and even if I hadn’t… That alpha would’ve taken any excuse to hurt an omega, I just happened to be the one there. It’s _his_ fault.” 

Alucard’s expression softens. He’s still frustrated at how vulnerable you were, but now that he’s ended the alpha that actually attacked you, there’s no acceptable target for his rage anymore. 

“Can- Can we just go home, please?” you request. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Trevor agrees, helping you up from Alucard’s lap. You wobble with nerves, and Alucard quickly catches you, scooping you right back up. 

You don’t complain as you snuggle into him, arms wrapped around his neck and nose buried in it. The golden waves of his hair tickle your face, and that makes it a little easier to smile, even after what happened. 

———

As you four make the short journey home, you reflect on your life. Being an omega, you’re at a higher risk for violence of a sexual nature. You met your lovers when they were rescuing you from potential sex _slavery_. 

**_“What about this one, Boss?” You were cowering, as far away from your attackers— bandits who killed your family and pillaged your belongings as you were moving between towns, sparing you only due to your potential value as an omega —as they would allow._ **

**_“Hmm, an omega… I know of a brothel in the next town that’s willing to pay a pretty penny for any omega… One as delectable as you could feed us for the next year,” the ‘Boss’ cackled, pinching at your cheek and laughing harder when you flinch, tears still rolling down your face. There was blood_ ** **everywhere** **_, you remember, reliving your family’s death as you would in night terrors for years to come. “But I’m honestly tempted to keep you for us. The road gets lonely, and we’re going to get old eventually. We need another generation to pass down our…_ ** **craft** **_to. Whaddya say? Wanna be_ ** **our** **_omega whore, or the brothel’s? I feel like we’ve developed a bond here, it may be better for you to just stay with us.”_ **

**_“That’s not funny,” you snarled, but it’s soaked in tears._ **

**_“I think it’s fucking hilarious, and so’s that pathetic attempt at a growl.”_ ** **_  
  
_**

**_“I believe that’s quite enough,” a voice interrupted your conversation with the ‘Boss.’ You and your captors both turn towards the sound. It’s two men and a woman, clearly having just entered the tavern. Your saviors; your future lovers._ **

**_“Mind your own business, this doesn’t concern you,” the ‘Boss’ threatened._ **

**_“It does when there’s someone’s honor at stake,” the man with a scar across his left eye disputed._ **

**_“It would be despicable for us to stand by as you describe how you’re going to harm this omega, not only as alphas, but as people,” an angelic dhampir— It seemed like a contradiction, then, but it wasn’t. It still isn’t. —added._ **

**_“You’re not_ ** **all** **_alphas,” one of the bandits points out. “I bet we could get a good bit of money for the little redhead too. Betas are tighter, even if they don’t smell as good.”_ **

**_“You’re disgusting,” the beta woman spat, and suddenly a fireball formed between her hands._ **

**_“Aye! Keep that magic shit out of my bar! If you must fight, do it outside!” the barkeep scolded._ **

**_“Gladly,” the beta_ ** **magician** **_accepted, beckoning for the bandits to join this trio of misfits outside. You’re dragged along so that you don’t escape, the bandits having had too much liquid confidence to realize that squaring up against a half-vampire, a magician, and their mysterious scarred friend might be a fucking terrible idea._ **

You giggle as you snuggle deeper into your lovers’ embrace, now the four of you snuggling in your massive, shared bed. You cling to Sypha, and the two of you are nestled between Alucard and Trevor.

“Something on your mind, love?” Alucard asks, continuing to gently stroke your hair. He’s behind you, while Trevor stays behind Sypha. Every now and then, positions are switched up; however, this is the most consistent way you four position yourselves when cuddling. 

“Just recalling the day we met,” you answer, “How the three of you saved me from a life of misery.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mostly how the three of you beat the living daylight out of them,” you reiterate, blushing a little. Your mates are all so strong, in their own ways. 

“Heh, those bastards really didn’t know what they were getting into the moment they stepped out of that tavern,” Trevor remarks with a smirk.

“You would think that seeing that _I_ was a _magician_ would’ve been enough to make them realize not to mess with us,” Sypha chuckles.

“They were probably too drunk to even realize it, they only saw two alphas and a beta. They thought outnumbering you was the same as overpowering you.”

“That is true… What led you to think of this again? It’s been so long,” Alucard wonders.

“It’s just that… You three are always there for me when I need you. You never let me down,” You explain.

“Of course we’ll be here, we’ll always be there for you no matter what, even if we have to go to the ends of the earth to get to you.”

“I know you will,” you say with a smile, nuzzling Sypha’s chest. You love your lovers; you feel so safe with them. 

Yet, thinking about that day also brought back memories of your family. You hug Sypha tighter at that thought, and Sypha notices quickly. 

“Is everything okay?” she checks on you.

“Just… thinking about my family,” you quietly reply. “I- I know _you’re_ my family now, but…”

“But it’s perfectly alright and healthy to mourn them,” Alucard assures you. Now, _he’s_ the one holding _you_ tighter. 

“They continue to live on as long as _you_ live on for them,” Trevor encourages, he can understand what you’re going through. He’s the sole survivor of his clan, just like you. 

“You’re right,” you respond, your sleepy smile turning into a yawn.

“I believe it’s time for us to get some rest. We’ve had an eventful day, haven’t we?” A chorus of hums signal agreement with Alucard’s proposal. 

Being in your mates’ protective embraces lures you into a peaceful sleep. Your mates find that knowing you’re safe in their arms makes it easier for them to fall asleep, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this and I'll like to thank my partner for beta reading this as well.
> 
> Please leave Kudos, Comments, or both if you like this.


End file.
